Silenia (Galara)
Silenia is a continent to the south of Agrilia and just slightly south of The Deep. It was created by Lucis, Thrael'kriss, and Gadabout. History When Lucis placed Silenia in Galara, it damaged many undersea empires and shattered the Illithids.(3390) Many creatures were taken from other places to populate this new continent, including Empyreans in the eastern islands, Elves in the central forest, Goblinoids in the western forest, Halflings in the far north, and humans below the southern desert. Shortly afterwards, Lucis created the Mirage Tower at the center of the continent to keep out any who would seek to gain entrance to the new continent by force of powerful riptides, storms, and winds. (3425) Despite her efforts, her counterpart Tzu placed several of his new creations, orcs, directly onto the land without her knowledge. Gadabout also created the Aasimar in revenge against Bael twisting the soul of a Halfling child into Tieflings. These he placed in the north of Silenia along with the Halflings (3441), and there they have flourished. Tzu discovered that Lucis had placed Elves on the continent. Taking the majority of them, he separated them from Thrael'Kriss' power and replaced it his own magic, creating the Eladrin Factions ;The Kingdom of Heaven: A nation comprised of the Aasimari and Empyreans :;Aasimar Territory: Comprising the northern mountains, forest, plains, and extending east towards the Empuyrean mountains. Comprised mostly of Aasimari with a few Halflings. :;Empyrean Territory: Comprising the eastern island mountains, inhabited exclusively by Empyreans. ;Elven settlements: Few elves remain in Silenia, after the portion of Tzu'misel changed them. This is a small power and they reside mostly in the northern central forest and around the outskirts of Eladrin power. ;Eladrin Nation: The central forests around the Mirage Tower are the seat of Eladrin power. ;Human Nation: Below the central desert, the humans have been expanding. ;Orc Regime: Roving bands of Orc marauders can be found in various locations in Silenia. ;Goblin Nation: The goblionoids inhabit the western forest and they have organized. Geography The Seven Mountains: The mountain range where the Aasimari were placed when the gods created them. Though there are more than just seven mountains in the range, it was named after seven particularly might ones. Six of these are home to the major Noble houses of the Aasimari, but the seven is Vorth’Rune, the City of Kings, and the seat of authority for the Aasimar Nation. :Description: To be added. The Hundwald: The forest to the east of the Seven Mountains, the Hundwald is where the Aasimari found the feyhounds. It is a good place for lumber, but logging it kept under tight control to as to not damage the ancestral home of the dogs, who are themselves seen as good luck and a divine-blessing. :Description: To be added. The Plains of Wild Endeavor: The plains at the foot of the Seven Mountains. Its southern border is the central mountains of Silenia and the Elven forests there, the eastern border the river than runs from those mountains to the ocean, and its western border being somewhat undefined; it reaches further south than the mountains there, but it does not reach the desert. Many forts dot the landscape. :Description: To be added. Cities Vorth'Rune: The City of Kings -- sometimes just referred to as “The City” -- it resides at the center of the Seven Mountains. It is the seat of power for the Aasimar Nation and it is where the King resides. :Description: Before you a singular mountain rises above all the others. Its peak has been carved away and in its place is the city, carved in one piece from the still-living stone. Around the base workers can be seen slowly chipping away the dirt and stone, expanding the city. One day it might even grow to replace the mountain itself. :The Citadel: This is the castle of the King itself, which rests at the top of the city of Vorth'Rune. ::Description: It is quite large, too big to currently be filled with servants, nobles, and the sort. It was built with an eye towards expansion and so perhaps in future years it will not seem so abandoned. The doors to the Throne Room are incredibly large, big enough even for titans to be dwarfed by their size, and they open through an unseen mechanism. The throne itself is as grand as the rest of the castle, and it too was carved from the rock along with everything else; immovable. Two smaller thrones sit behind it on either side. To the left is a small room where the King can retreat and have a quiet word with those he chooses. Category:GWorld Category:GContinents